Chronicles Of Divias Wikia
Chronicles of Divias Chronicles of Divias is a classical rpg inspired roleplay guild taking place in the custom lore world of "Divias" Chronicles of Divias boasts a large and active community of friendly people. Chronicles of Divias is not your typical RPH guild. It is a tightly knit community based around years of friendship and cooperative storytelling. It isn't a guild you join for a few weeks and it dies off. It is a long-term commitment for both player and DM. You will become immersed, you will become attached, and you will realize limits to roleplay you never imagined before. . . . . . In Chronicles of Divias you are promised * A simple but expansive character system akin to classical tabletop rpgs with massive amounts of customization. * 25 playable races to choose from, each with their own cultures, racial abilities, and history. * 365 branching class options which easily tops over a total of 1000 abilities. * A personalized class which is developed directly around your character. * In-depth and high effort roleplay expertise by a seasoned and skilled DM of 6 years. * Fairness. The GM does not have a character, he exclusively focuses his effort and time to the players and not himself. This is unlike many other guilds you may find. * A elaborated world with thousands of years of history and intrigue. * A chance to change the world of Divias itself through your choices. * The option to become a DM yourself and contribute your creativity to the world building process. * A mature and friendly community which regularly enjoys many other games together and has bi-monthly competitions. * Cooperative campaigns where players band together with new characters in order to topple and complete a task. Epic rewards! The Lore Divias was born of two existential beings known as the Bridge of Life and the Bridge of Power. They existed in what was known as "The Nothing". This nothing brought them great sorrow and sadness and so through self sacrifice. They scattered their domains together into this nothing. Doing so they gave their own lives and were lost to all; even memory. Yet, not all was lost. A lone plane remained in the blackness. Divias as it was soon to be called. The bridges gave up their own mind, body, and soul to form the ten elements. Each element, know ruled over by a child of Life and Power. Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Aether, Psi. These ten elements and the thousands of "domains" which fall under their respective elemental categories are what make up life itself. Everything has an element. Every element, every person, every beast in the forest. People use these elements in their daily life. From it being a simple farmer whom waters his crops with the water element, or a mighty flaming warrior cutting down his foes with a burning blade. Elements has become a way of life for the people. In the dawn of Divias, the gods waged a five thousand year war upon eachother's hold of Divias. Kingdoms came to life and died in mere months. Continents burned, sank into the ocean, and split away into dust. This war was soon to be the fate of Divias. The gods realized in a moment of clarity, that they themselves were the destruction of what they were born to protect. Shamed from their past action, they formed an unbreakable bond which stated that they must break away from Divias, return to their elemental realms, and no longer set foot upon what they fought so hard to claim. When all the gods agreed, they left. Speaking to four final individuals and telling them of the fates that mortals may meet if they do not overcome. It has been 200 years since the gods left Divias. The dust has settled, chaos squelched. Mortals now have began to rebuild. New kingdoms have arisen. Life is now returning to normal. Yet, the four fates still remain. Will you rise up as a hero? Fight against these evils that mortals must face on their own, or will you become an even worse force than that of which the gods warned? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse